Girls Generation
Girls Generation (abgekürzt: SNSD, GG, oder SoShi ) ist ein südkoreansche Girlband die aus 9 Mitgliedern besteht. 2007 wurde die Band von S.M. Entertaiment gegründet. Seit 2012 gibt es die Untergruppe TaeTiSeo, welche sich aus Taeyeon, Tiffany und Seohyun zusammensetzt. Bei Girls' Generation (auf Koreanisch Sonyeo Sidae/소녀시대) trägt jedes Mitglied mit ihrer eigenen charakteristischen Note zum Facettenreichtum der Band bei. Sei es als schüchtern verliebte Mädchen in regenbogenfarbenen Skinny Jeans oder langbeinige Sirenen im Militär-Look – diese Mädchen können alles! Welches Konzept die Girls' Generation auch verfolgen, stets schaffen sie es, dem Song ihren eigenen Stempel aufzudrücken und mit jedem Album einen neuen Begeisterungssturm auszulösen. Als führende Mädchengruppe in Asien erfreut sich Girls' Generation großer Popularität nicht nur in Korea, sondern auch in Japan und Taiwan. Damit haben sie für nachfolgende K-Pop-Girlbands eine hohe Messlatte gesetzt.Die Band Girls' Generation, auch bekannt unter der Abkürzung SNSD, besteht aus neun Bandmitgliedern: Yoona, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Sunny, und Seohyun. Geschichte (Kurzgefasst) Ihr Debüt gab die Gruppe 2007 und bereits zwei Jahre darauf gewannen die Mädchen den Großen Preis bei den „Golden Disk Awards“ im Jahre 2009 und 2010. Als erste koreanische Mädchengruppe schafften sie es außerdem mit ihrem Album auf Platz 1 der japanischen Oricon-Wochencharts und führten als erste nicht-japanische Gruppe die Album-Charts in Japan an. Die Mädchen der Girls' Generation sind für ihr Talent sowohl in Korea als auch im Ausland bekannt, und mit ihren Auftritten in zahlreichen Shows, Fernsehserien, Radioprogrammen sowie Werbesendungen konnten sie sich in die Herzen von Fans aller Altersklassen singen und tanzen. Die 2009 veröffentlichte Hit-Single „Gee“ hält mit neun Wochen den Rekord als längte Single auf Platz 1 der koreanischen Musiksendung „Music Bank“. Weitere Hits sind „Girls' Generation”, „Kissing You“, „Tell Me Your Wish“, „Oh!“, „Run Devil Run“ und „Hoot“. Konzept und Marketing Für jedes Titellied einer Single, einer EP oder eines Albums widmet sich die Gruppe einem anderen Konzept. Dieses kommt im Zusammenspiel des Liedes und des zugehörigen Tanzes zum Ausdruck, sowie die Kleidung, welche die Mädchen tragen. Die einzelnen Musiktitel eines Album werden nicht ausgekoppelt, sondern es erscheint ein Musikvideo zu den Liedern, die beworben werden. Zudem veröffentlicht S.M. Entertainment regelmäßig Merchandise-Produkte, wie Kalender, Poster, Sammelalben, Anhänger, etc. Für weitere Werbezwecke werden auch iPhone-Apps passend zu den Alben veröffentlicht. Zudem nutzt S.M. Entertainment auch virales Marketing um Girls’ Generation international bekannt zu machen. So werden die Musikvideos sowie weitere Teaser auf YouTube veröffentlicht und verbreiten sich dann weltweit durch das Internet. Ein oftmals angeführter Kritikpunkt an der Musik von Girls’ Generation ist, dass der Stil US-amerikanisch sei und sie keine eigene Identität hätten. Die Gruppe sei jedoch sehr international, da die Liedschreiber bspw. aus Südkorea, Japan, Amerika oder Europa kommen.Girls’ Generation ist mittlerweile ein Vorbild für viele Geschäftsunternehmen Südkoreas. Nach Berichten der Chosun Ilbo sollten Wirtschaftsunternehmen sich zukünftig an den Management-Strategien der Gruppe und der Talentagentur S.M. Entertainment orientieren. Das japanische Magazin Nikkei Business führte den internationalen Erfolg von Girls’ Generation auf den Professionalismus zurück, und darauf, dass die Mitglieder der Gruppe mehrere Sprachen beherrschen; die Gruppe repräsentiere den wirtschaftlichen Aufstieg Südkoreas.Nach Susumu Machida von Nayutawave Records sind auch die Choreografien und das Tanz-Talent der Gruppe ausschlaggebend für den Erfolg in Japan. Aktuell (2012) sind die Mädchen Werbeträger für die „3D TV Entertainment“-Geräteserien von LG Electronics, welche die Kampagne weltweit betreibt. Allein hierdurch gewinnt die Gruppe zunehmend international an weiterer Bekanntheit. Man sieht sie daher zurzeit in so gut wie jedem Unterhaltungselektronikgroßmarkt. Fernsehen Die Gruppe hatte einige eigene Fernsehsendungen. *2007: Sonyeo Hakgyoe Gada (소녀 학교에 가다) *2007: MTV Girls’ Generation *2008: Factory Girl *2009: Girls’ Generation’s Horror Movie Factory *2009: Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *2009: Hello Baby *2010: Right Now It's Girls’ Generation *seit 2011: Girls’ Generation and Dangerous Boys (소녀시대와 위험한 소년들) Fotobücher *So Nyeo (in Tokyo) (少女; 7. Juni 2010) *All About Girls’ Generation: Paradise in Phuket (8. Februar 2011) *Holiday (30. November 2011) Auszeichnungen Liste der Auszeichnungen von Girls Generation Mitglieder Profile 'thumb|400pxTaeyeon' Künstlername:Taeyeon Geburtsname: Kim Tae Yeon Geburtsdatum: 9. März 1989 Spitznamen: Taeng, Taenggoo, DJ Taenggoo, Tae-Tae, Umma, Kid Führer Geburtsort : Jeonju, North Jeolla, Südkorea Position: Anführerin, Haupt Vocalist, Bandleader Höhe: 162 cm Gewicht: '''46 kg '''Blutgruppe: O Spezialität: kann Chinesisch sprechen, Singen Hobbies: Filme gucken, Musik hören Weiteres: Eine weiche Singstimme gepaart mit einem Riesentalent verhalf Taeyeon zum Titel der „besten Sängerin der Gruppe“. Sie trug einen Teil zum Soundtrack der koreanischen Fernsehserie „Hong Gil Dong“ bei und steuerte dem Soundtrack der TV- Serie „Beethoven Virus“ das Lied „Can you hear me“ bei. Außerdem glänzte sie in der Hauptrolle im Musical „Midnight Sun“ und zeigte sich damit ihren zahlreichen Fans von einer ganz neuen Seite. Ihre freundliche Art trägt stark zu ihrem Image des „netten Mädchen von nebenan“ bei. Sie Ist in einer Beziehung mit Baekhyun von EXO. Sie ist eines der Mitglieder der Untergruppe TaeTiSeo. 'thumb|400pxYoona' Künstlername: '''Yoona '''Geburtsname: Im Yoon Ah Spitznamen: YoonA, Hirsch Yoona, Yoon-Ah, Nam Choding, Geburtsdatum: 30.5.1990 Position: Sängerin, Lead Dancer, Gesicht der Gruppe Höhe: '''167 cm '''Gewicht: 48 kg Blutgruppe: B Spezialität: '''Tanzen, Schauspiel '''Hobbies: Filme gucken '''Weiteres: '''Neben ihrem Gesangstalent ist Yoona der breiten koreanischen Öffentlichkeit durch ihre Darstellung der optimistischen Jang Sae-byeok in der Fernsehserie „You are my destiny“ (KBS, 2008) bekannt. Für ihre schauspielerische Leistung wurde sie 2008 bei den „KBS Drama Awards“ mit einem Preis als beste Nachwuchsschauspielerin sowie mit dem „Netizen Award“ geehrt. 2009 wurde sie während den Baesang Arts Award erneut mit dem Preis für die beste Nachwuchsschauspielerin sowie dem Popularitätspreis ausgezeichnet. 2004 debütierte sie als Model und spielte in vielen Werbespots mit. Sie Ist in einer Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler Lee Seung Gi. Kategorie:Girlband Kategorie:Kpop Bands und Sänger